A Drak Story
by Alucard Drak
Summary: A new mysterious student arrives at Hogwarts who is not at all like other people...


A Drak Story  
  
By: Alucard Drak & Dark Seras  
  
Note: This takes place in 5th year, don't count Order of the Pheonix.  
  
This story also ties into my other one, "Behind Draco"  
  
_____________A Drak Story____________________  
  
It was the fifth year of Hogwarts for Ron, Hermione, and Harry.  
  
They gathered their things, waved goodbye to Mrs. Weasley, boarded the  
  
Hogwarts Express, and found an empty compartment.  
  
"You know," began Ron, "We have all changed alot during the  
  
summer." They looked around at each other. Hermione's hair seemed to be  
  
finally tamed, it was flat and straight. It brought out Hermione's face  
  
and made her look way more beautiful. Ron had grown much taller, and  
  
his face appeared to have matured more. Harry had grown taller too. He  
  
gave in to the fact of using muggle contacts instead of his glasses.  
  
They irritated his eyes and were bothersome, but he liked it better  
  
than his glasses by far. At thinking about what Ron said, Harry's  
  
thoughts immediately fell on to his rival, Draco Malfoy.  
  
"I wonder how much Draco has changed over the summer..." Harry  
  
said grimly, wishing his thoughts hadn't gone there. Just as Harry had  
  
finished his sentance, the door slid open to reveal Draco, Crabbe,  
  
and Goyle.  
  
"Speak of the devil." Ron muttered under his breath. Draco's  
  
hair was no longer slicked back, but short and spikey. His eyes seemed  
  
to glitter even more with malice. He had an amused smirk on his face,  
  
as though he was about to enjoy his favorite sport in the world.  
  
"Hey Weasley, you could actually afford the new books for this  
  
year or did you have to work them off?" Draco sneered.  
  
"Just get OUT!" Hermioned shouted at him.  
  
"No mudblood can order me around." Draco retorted. Crabbe and  
  
Goyle crackled their knuckles and made punching motions in the air. It  
  
appeared they had not changed a bit. They were still stupid and  
  
mindless. Harry had enough, so he stood up.  
  
"No!" Hermione wispered to him, thinking he was going to fight.  
  
Apparentley so did Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. Draco backed up behind the  
  
two clods who punched their hands menecingly. Harry pulled away from  
  
Hermione and walked to the door.  
  
"Why don't you take your half-ass insults elsewhere, asshole."  
  
Harry said calmly as he slammed the door in their faces. They heard a  
  
scowl and footsteps alerting them that Draco had walked away.  
  
"Are you going to actually get into studying now that this year  
  
is O.W.L.s?" Hermione asked expectantly. Ron and Harry only muttered in  
  
response.  
  
The train ride was normal from there on out. Once arriving at  
  
the Hogsmead station, they walked to the carriage nearest that was  
  
empty while hearing the familiar "Firs' years'!" call of Hagrids.  
  
Before they entered, Harry tapped Ron who tapped Hermione and they all  
  
turned around to see a cloaked figure moving along to Hagrid. The  
  
person underneath the cloak looked as if they belonged in third year.  
  
The hooded cloak covered the person's face, but they appeared to have  
  
two large humps on their back. Not to mention what looked like a  
  
horribly disfigured head. The top of where the head should be seemed to  
  
be slightly raised and looked like they had dips in their head. They  
  
stared for a bit before the hooded person turned to look straight at  
  
them. If the hood hadn't cast a shadow over the face, they could have  
  
seen if it was male or female.  
  
"Come on." Hermione said. They sat in the carriage.  
  
"What do you reckon they were doing under that cloak, let alone  
  
with first years when they seemed to belong with thrid years?" asked  
  
Ron in a hushed voice as if they might be listening.  
  
"Come off it," Hermione said sympathetically, "they probably  
  
get teased and stared at horribly. Theres no need to become part of the  
  
masses and be rude."  
  
They rolled into the gates of Hogwarts until the carriage  
  
rested at the doors. Ron walked out after Harry and held his hand out  
  
to help Hermione. Harry stared at Ron, puzzled. Ron's ears turned  
  
bright red and he seemed to have had a sudden interest in looking at  
  
the floor. They walked into the Great Hall and sat at their table.  
  
Harry spotted the person in the long drapped cloak at the far end of  
  
the line, somewhat seperated from the rest. Proffessor McGonagall  
  
arrived with the stool and old hat. It broke into song as usual, then  
  
Proffessor McGonagall unrolled the scroll and began calling names. As  
  
soon as the last person (Zelliot, Andrew) was sorted into Hufflepuff,  
  
only the strange person remained. Everyone's eyes was on them,  
  
wispering to their friends at their disfigurement. To everyone's  
  
surprise, Dumbledore stood up while the sorting hat was still in the  
  
room.  
  
"Greetings new students and welcome back to everyone else,"  
  
Dumbledore started, "I'm glad to introduce to you a new student  
  
transeferring in. She's a third year, but she needs to be sorted just  
  
the same. Minerva, if you please." He sat down. Proffessor McGonagall  
  
called her.   
  
"Drazaa, Riku." The girl walked over to the stool, sat down,  
  
and placed the hat over the hood. It fit akwardly due to the odd shape  
  
of her head under the cloak. After a moment of anticipation, the tear  
  
of the hat opened and shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" The Gryffindor table  
  
groaned, and the Slytherin table cheered after a moment of wondering  
  
if they liked having a mutant in their house. Dumbledore stood up again  
  
and gave his usual speech. The food was served and the trio dug in.  
  
Harry noticed Hermione gazing toward the Slytherin table at  
  
Riku. He in turn stared in her direction. She was again sitting apart  
  
from the group. Some Slytherins seemed to talk to her, but Harry could  
  
not tell if she answered them.  
  
After the food, the three of them walked to Gryffindor tower.  
  
Harry noticed that Ron was awefully close to Hermione. He couldn't  
  
understand why though.  
  
"Why was that girl Riku under that large cloak all the time?"  
  
Hermione thought out loud.  
  
"Maybe she doesn't like to be gazed upon." Suggested Ron.  
  
"Why do you even care, Hermione?" Harry began, "She's a  
  
Slytherin."  
  
"She didn't act like the normal Slytherins though." Hermione  
  
said after a bit of thought.  
  
"That doesn't change the fact that all Slytherins must be  
  
rotten trash of wizards and witches." Harry said. Hermione only nodded,  
  
but seemed to still find this new student something of much interest to  
  
be able to give it more than two seconds thought.  
  
"Callisto." Hermione said to the portrait of the Fat Lady. It  
  
swung open and they climbed inside. Hermione ran off to the girls' dorm  
  
as Ron and Harry went to the boys'. They unpacked some of their  
  
belongings and lay down on their beds. Ron muttered goodnight and  
  
quickly fell asleep. Harry dozed off after a while.  
  
---------------------(_=|-|=_)--------------------  
  
The next day was normal. The three of them went to the Great  
  
Hall for breakfast and recieved their class schedule.  
  
"Double potions and double History?" Harry groaned. Potion with  
  
Snape for double the time, Divination, and then double History of Magic  
  
with Proffesor Binns.  
  
Hermione, Harry, and Ron walked down to the dungeon. They  
  
waited for Snape. Again they spotted Riku away from the crowd. She  
  
stood in a dark corner, almost invisible. Draco's taunts as normal, and  
  
they entered the cold room where they sat in their usual place. Riku  
  
wandered over to the other side of Harry. She was also in the corner.  
  
Harry noticed something that made him gasp slightly. One of Riku's  
  
humps on her back wiggled slightly. Ron had seen it too and wispered,  
  
"Ewwwww!" Hermione asked what happened, but Snape called for attention  
  
and everything was silent. He put up the direction and they began. Ron  
  
filled in Hermione about what happened.  
  
------------------  
  
2 Months Later  
  
------------------  
  
Harry decided to stroll the castle under his invisibility cloak  
  
by himself for a bit. As he was walking, he noticed an empty classroom  
  
door open and the light on. Someone was inside. He peered in and saw a  
  
girl. She was, for some odd reason, undressing. Harry's mind suddenly  
  
got the best of him and he stood there watching. He suddenly noticed  
  
that it was Riku. She turned around when her cloak was off of her head.  
  
She appeared much taller than usual. Much taller than a human her age.  
  
When she turned her head straight at Harry as if to see him, he gasped  
  
at what he saw.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^=^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N- Evil ending place...maybe...hehe. I'm most likely going to revise  
  
this story. Something seems wierd about it to me...all well. R&R  
  
please. 


End file.
